


The legend of Korra retold

by Theladyissabellaofravenspointlovesfanfic



Category: Avatar the Last air Bender, Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adventure, Cannon Divergence, Fantasy, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyissabellaofravenspointlovesfanfic/pseuds/Theladyissabellaofravenspointlovesfanfic
Summary: When Korra ran away from the compound at 11 the white lotus covered it up and she is now believed to be dead, but when she lands in republic city ready to learn air bending the world better be ready for the new avatar
Kudos: 1





	1. The beginning

Chapter 1 

Korra was existed as she leaned against the ships railing , this was it this was the day she would finally come to republic city To learn air bending.

She has spent the first 11 years of her life alone at the South Pole in a compound , with only white Lotus members for company there She had learned the 3 of the 4 elements fire, water and earth. 

But at age 11 she had ran away  
from the compound to find her own path and she had expanded on her knowledge ,of the elements and travel the world there she trained with masters, of all kind who had shown her different ways to bend the elements.The only element she had never mastered was air and that was because there was only 4 air benders left in this world and they all lived in republic city.

As the ship got closer she saw her first glimpse of republic city a giant statue stood tall, the statue was of the previous avatar, avatar Aang. Korra stared at the statue for a moment before moving along the ship back to her cabin. What felt like moments later the ship had finally docked Korra departed from the ship with her polar bear dog Naga in tow and set of into the city. 

Korra wandered the streets of republic city aimlessly as she wondered how she was going to do this. She knew she had to find the air bending master who lived there but the was an issue, the world thought her dead when Korra had ran away the white Lotos had tired to cover it up by telling everyone there had been an attack on the compound And that the new avatar had perished. 

So she couldn't just walk up and say hi I'm Korra and I'm the avatar I know I think I'm dead but I'm not it was a all a lie, I ran away but I'm back now and would like to learn air bending. As she contemplated on what to do her attention was drawn to a commotion up a ahead. 

In front of her was a group of what looked to be 5 benders all surrounding a Middle Aged man, as she neared she heard what was benign said " come on now you know the drill give us what we want and no one gets hurt" the speaker was a tall thin man with menacing scars that cris crossed the left side of his face, he had jet black hair and was wearing a red top and black trousers with a black leather jacket , with a symbol imprinted of the back.

As Korra Drew even closer she noted that all the men had the same leather jacket with the same symbol " please don't hurt me i will get you what you want but I need more time" the middle age man exclaimed stuttering but he was cut of as the scared man spoke again "well that is a problem now isn't" he said with a said sadistic looking smile as he stepped closer "the triad aren't one for giving extensions you see so I'm afraid you are out of luck" 

The 4 men all stepped forward ready to attack " hey now 5 against 1 doesn't seem very fair" Korra spoke as she came closer " I would suggest you leave, while you can girl this is triad business and unless you want to end up hurt I would walk away if I were u." the scared man spoke barely glancing in her direction 

Deciding not to answer Korra leaped into action as a stream of water crashed into him sending him flying through a window the glass shattered and coved the floor with shards, all at once the other 4 attacked as it turned out 2 of them were fire benders and the other 2 were earth benders. She ducked to avoid fire flying toward her face and leaped through the air to avoid the ground Beneath her swallowing her whole. She cracked the water like a wip and with one movement the water coiled around the fire benders waist like a snake and threw them through the air, sending them flying into buildings with a sicking crunch the slid to the floor and collapsed in a heap that left the earth benders.

Korra spun around and was hit in the stomach buy rocks she fell to the fall but rolled out of the way as the rocker flew at her head, she jumped to her feat and fire flew  
out of her hands. The earth benders to surprised by the sudden appearance of flames had stopped moving and were hit by the flames and nocked unconscious. 

Taking a deep breath Korra surveyed the scene before her and winced at both the pain and the damage that lay before her but before she could do anything 7 people came flying in on metal cables and surrounded her. 

"Republic city police don't move you are under arrest" cables shot out and coiled around Korras arms pinning them to her side and around her legs witch cause her to fall over. " hey what the big idea I didn't do anything I was trying to help let me go" Korra exclaimed struggling trying to get to her feet.

The police man came over and helped her up "save it for the chief" he said before lifting her into a car, before the door closed she saw them round the up the men she had fought bind them and lift them up.

When the door opened she was walked into a what seemed to Be the police station she took in her new surroundings as she was lead through the station and into a room as she neared it she noticed there was no door, just as she was about to crash into a metal wall it opened up and revealed a room with a long glass window and a single table in the middle with 2 chairs either side. 

She was forced into the chair facing the glass window and the metal cables slid of her body and back to the officer " wait hear " he spoke walked away the metal door opened as he walked towards it and closed abruptly behind him, leaving, Korra alone in the room she wasn't alone for long as the door opened agin and a women walked in. 

Korra stared at the women she was tall and looked intimidating she had shot cropped grey hair a two scars that ran symmetrical down the left side of her face she wore a full metal uniform but it was her eyes that caught Korra attention they were a dazzling shade of green like to emeralds. 

" I am chief Beifong of the republic city police and my record show you came hear just today and you have already been arrested for assault and destruction of public property tell me why I should not put you on the next boat home" she said with a scowl.

Korra stayed quiet for a moment thinking thing over before reasoning " because I am the avatar and I came hear to learn air bending."


	2. The avatar

The words hung in the air as the chief stared at the girl in front her “ I know how it sound but I am the avatar I ran away from the compound when I was 11 and since then I have being traveling the world learning bending from masters of my choosing and I came here to learn air bending from master tenzin to the only living air bending master” 

Korra took a breath and stared at the chief hoping she would believe her “ what happened today with the triad members” the chief asked, showing no emotion so Korra told her everything that had transpired from earlier. When she was done she looked the chief in the eyes “‘ that what happened” with that the chief walked out of the room without saying a word. 

A few moments later she returned sat down and spoke “ we have contacted councilman tenzin and he is on his way down to confirm your allegation” so Korra sat there for what felt like an hour with the chief not saying a word just watching her then a knock on the door broke the silence. 

The door opened and a man walked in. He was tall bald apart from black bushy eyebrows and a beard he wore robes of red and yellow, but the feature that caught korra’s attention was the bright blue arrows that ran from the top of his head to his hands that were visible. 

“ I can’t believe it Korra you are alive” the man exclaimed the chief looked at him with a raised eyebrow “ you believe her you're not even going to ask for proof you're just going to, take her word for it.” She asked with Surprise in her tone   
“ when the white lotus told me that the avatar died I was devastated but my mother contacted me and told me the truth that the avatar was not dead she had ran away and the white Lotus was keeping that from us” 

“ she also said that the avatar would one day seek me out for training and that day has finally come so Lin if you would release her into my custody we need to get started on her training” tenzin finished looking at the chief with a slight pleading look in his eyes. 

Lin looked like she wanted to say no “ fine she’s all yours just sign the paperwork pay for the damage she caused and her her out of my sight and tenzin” she spoke just as tenzin was walking out the door with Korra following behind him “ she will not get a free pass for being the avatar” she give tenzin a look before opening the door “ she won’t be causing any more trouble I promise loving seeing you like always lin” 

As Korra left the precinct with naga in tow she followed tenzin as he lead her through the city, they stopped at a dock and bordeed a ferry it took them to a small island “ Korra welcome to your new home air temple island” 

They departed the ferry and walked up a small pathway and were met by 4 people “ Korra this is my wife Pema and our children jinora, ikki and meelo” tenzin said, gesturing to the 4 people. Korra smiled and bowing her head as she looked them over Pema was quite short and had mid Length brown hair that was greying in some places Korra couldn’t help but stare at her very pregnant stomach, next she looked at the eldest of tenzin children jinora was a almost a carbon Copy of her mother. 

But her eyes were more like her fart hers she seems to be trying to hide a book Behind her back she then shifted her gaze on ikki the second daughter, ikki seemed to be holding her breath as if she was trying to hold back a million questions she was bouncing where she stood. She finally turned her attention onto meelo who was a smaller version of his father. 

“ Hi I'm Korra and I’m the avatar and i am looking forward to spending time here and learning air bending from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all not to happy with this chapter but hear it is hope you like it

**Author's Note:**

> AN: this is my first fic hope you like it please  
> comment if you would like me to continue and any constructive criticism would be appreciated


End file.
